


Seasons of Love

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Benmaro, F/M, Idk what I’m doing, Mention of alcohol/drinking, Sex, Smut, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: 12 Months.12 Fics.12 cute Benmaro stories.





	1. January

Olivia groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding as memories of the night before came back to her. Spending the night with her boyfriend and a few of his friends to watch the ball drop and watch a new year begin. When Olivia turned in the bed to face her boyfriend, he was smiling at her tiredly. 

“Good morning, corazón.” Nick smiled at Olivia as he slowly pulled her against him. Like her, he was half asleep and hungover but he didn’t mind. Waking up to her in his bed was the best feeling in the world. 

“Morning. How’d you sleep?” Olivia asked as she laid her head against Nick’s bare chest as he moved to lay on his back. His one arm wrapped around Olivia tightly. 

“Better than I have in awhile. I woke up with you in my bed, Liv. You know how many nights I go to bed and wish you were here? I just wish you’d move out here.” Nick sighed as he placed his chin against the top of her head. Olivia nodded some and frowned. 

“I can’t leave the city. The squad needs me. Could you even imagine Fin being in charge? Or even them bringing someone new in? I know you want me to move out here, Nick. I know this long distance thing is hard right now, but I promise you we can make this work.” Olivia sat up to look at Nick some with a frown. He sighed as he watched her. 

“When is your flight leaving?” Nick asked Olivia as she went to get out of the bed but Nick pulled her back. 

“Tomorrow morning, 10 AM.” Olivia said as Nick leaned over to gently kiss her neck, his beard brushing softly against her neck. 

“We have all day to be together, then. Let’s enjoy it.” Nick whispered against Olivia’s neck as he moved to straddle her hips. Olivia smiled up at Nick before he leaned down to kiss her lips softly. Olivia’s hands slowly moved them over his back before grabbing the hem of his boxers and pushing them off his body. 

Nick smirked as he kicked his boxers off before pulling the shirt Olivia had on off her body. Slowly, Nick kisses her lips, jaw, neck and down her chest and body. He got himself situated between her legs and slowly trailed small kisses up each of her thighs. Nick slowly kisses back to her wet core as he placed a few kisses to her clit. Olivia let out a sigh as her back lifted slightly off the bed before settling down. He licked slowly through her slit before slowly swirling it over her clit. 

Olivia moaned some as he attached his lips around her clit and gently began to suck it as he began to pump his fingers slowly in and out of her. Olivia’s hips lifted off the bed causing Nick to sling his arm over her hips to pin her down in the bed. Nick slowly pulled his fingers and mouth away from Olivia’s center and sucked his fingers cleaned. He leaned over to the bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled a condom out. Once he rolled it on, he lined himself up with OliviaMs center and slowly pushed himself in. 

Olivia let out a soft moan as Nick gave her some time to adjust before slowly pulling out and pushing back into her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as he placed soft kisses against it. Nick took his time with Olivia. His thrusts were slow but he still managed to hit her sweet spot to listen to her moan out. Olivia ran her hands slowly through Nick’s hair and down his back. Nick’s hands were all over Olivia’s body, up her sides, over her stomach and breasts, down her thighs to wrap them around his waist, and slowly back up to her hair to run his fingers through it.

“I need more, Nick. Please.” Olivia whispered through a moan. Nick nodded his head as she quickly began to move his hips harder and faster against Olivia. A small groan left his lips as he pounded against her. Nick was close but he was trying to keep himself from cumming too early. His one hand moved between him and Olivia as he quickly rubbed her clit. It wasn’t more than a minute with his quick trusts and his fingers rubbing her sensitive bud that Olivia’s orgasm hit her. After a few more thrusts, Nick’s hit him hard as he came with a long moan. Nick laid there on top of Olivia for a few minutes before pulling out and heading to the bathroom to throw away the condom. 

“I love you.” Olivia told Nick as he walked back into the bedroom to cuddling Olivia. Olivia curled up against him and placed a few kisses against his chest. 

“I love you, too. I’m also hungry.” Olivia laughed. Nick chuckled as he checked the time on the alarm clock. 

“Let’s get dressed and I’ll take you to get breakfast, alright?” Nick smiled as he rolled out of the bed and began to look through his dresser for some clothing. Olivia nodded as she headed to her suitcase to get an outfit. Once she changed, she went to the bathroom to brush her hair. 

“What other plans do you have for us today?” Olivia called as she walked into the bedroom as Nick was putting his socks on. 

“I’m not sure yet. We’ll eat breakfast and then do whatever I think of for the rest of the day!” Nick said as he got up and placed a kiss to Olivia’s cheek before following her out of the bedroom.


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Valentine’s Day coming soon, Nick feels bad he can’t spend time with her so he sends her something special.

A sigh escaped Olivia’s lips as she sat at her desk. Valentine’s Day was around the corner and she wasn’t happy. Amanda was going on and on about the date she was going on with some guy she met one night. Olivia didn’t pay much attention when felt felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. 

**Nick Amaro**  
Sorry I couldn’t come visit. Zara got sick and money’s tight. 

**Olivia Benson**  
I get it, Nick. We still up to Skype later?

**Nick Amaro**  
As far as I know. They might call me in tonight. We’re down a few guys. 

“Lieu?” Sonny’s voice called out. Olivia looked up from her phone and placed it away. 

“What? Have we got any ideas?” Olivia asked. Sonny, Fin and Amanda looked between teach other as they began to list their ideas. 

By the end of the day, the squad had talked to the people they suspected for the sexual assault of the girl they had come in the night before. Amanda and Sonny has both left early, Amanda’s sitting called in and was sick and Sonny had plans with his family. Fin was beginning to pack up for the day when he noticed Olivia still in her office. 

“Liv, go home. I’m sure Noah can’t wait to see you.” Fin said with a smile. Olivia looked up from the papers she was going to give to Stone. 

“But I need-“

“I’ll take them to his office tomorrow morning. Go.” Fin said as he took files and left Olivia’s office. She said as she packed up her stuff and soon left the precinct. 

“Mom! A package came for you today.” Noah said as he pointed towards the kitchen counter. There sat a beautiful bouquet of roses and a note attached. 

_Sorry I couldn’t spend Valentine’s Day with you. Love you so much. Nick_

“Who are they from? Your boyfriend?” Noah asked as he stared up at Olivia. She nodded with a smile. 

“Let’s get you to bed, alright?” Olivia set the card down on the counter and went to Noah’s room once he finished putting his pajamas on. She read him a story like always before leaving his room. She looked over the roses as she heard her phone vibrating next to the vase. 

“Hello?” Olivia answered with a smile over her lips. 

“Did you make it home? Are you still at the precinct?” Nick’s voice responded. Olivia am siloed as she went to pour herself a glass of wine. 

“I’m home and just put Noah to bed. Thank you for the flowers, Nick. They’re beautiful.” Olivia went to the couch to relax for a bit with her drink. 

“I thought since I couldn’t come visit you, I’d still send something. I just called to make sure you got them. I’m about to go into work. I love you and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” Nick responded as he leaned against the lockers. Olivia nodded with a smile. 

“I love you, too. Talk to you tomorrow, bye.” Olivia said before ending the call. A sigh escaped her lips but a smile formed as she continued to think more and more about the flowers she received.


End file.
